


The Masturbation 'Poem' That I Wrote Instead of an Essay

by The_Unoriginal_Sinner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: It's a masturbation fic!!, Other, actually it's more like a poem, an ode to Adrien's fucking cool shower, ta daaa, that anyone would love to get freaky in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unoriginal_Sinner/pseuds/The_Unoriginal_Sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien slaps the monkey in the shower. That's literally it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masturbation 'Poem' That I Wrote Instead of an Essay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I realize this is quite short and a little lazy, but hey. I was procrastinating a really important essay so, I had to make it snappy. And I really only wrote it for my own...enjoyment. So you're welcome for sharing  
> Maybe he's just reaallyy good at it, or his stamina was low that day. He's not eating enough oatmeal.
> 
> ****PSA**** THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE IT CAME TO MY ATTENTION THAT ADRIEN IS MOST LIKELY (like a 96% chance) UNCIRCUMCISED. SORRY 
> 
> Enjoy, ya nasties. <3 The Unoriginal Sinner

Water pours down his face, lacing his eyelashes together, pooling on his slightly parted lips.  
  
It traces down the lines of his neck, over his shoulders and contours the strong planes of his back and chest; catching on the nipple.  
  
Streams of water glide over the smooth flesh of his backside, and the deep ravines created by his hipbones, trailing down his muscular legs to the tiles below.  
  
The water that finds its way through the dense brush of hair slithers the length of his penis, lazily dripping off the tip like precum.  
  
One hand rises to tangle in his damp hair, pushing it away from his face. The other hand ghosts across his chest and down his stomach, lingering for a moment on the sensitive lower abdomen.  
  
With the release of a held breath, he lets his hand skate over the pubic hair to grasp at his cock, which twitches in response.  
  
Gently he coaxes it into arousal, slowly working the slick flesh with his hand and thumb.  
  
His next breath catches in his throat, the thrum of lust beginning to coil in his abdomen as he increases the pressure on his erection.  
  
Steadily he quickens his pace, stroking up and down his length and thumbing the sensitive head. His other hand rakes down his neck to claw helplessly at his sternum.  
  
Kneading his palm into the hot skin, his whole body tenses, the powerful muscles and tendons of his arm pulling and tightening with each pump of his hand.  
  
The now idle fingers on his chest skirt across to find a nipple, he pulls a thumb gently across it before pinching it between two fingers. This shock of arousal causes his hips to jerk violently into his hand, accompanied by a strangled cry.  
  
He reaches out one arm to press against the cold tiles in front of him, widening his stance to maintain balance. Soon his dripping forehead comes to rest on his tricep, mouth slack and panting.  
  
Lust boils in his stomach and rises through his body, rattling in his throat before reaching the surface as a guttural moan.  
  
He continues with his ministrations, hips bucking in rhythm with his hand; now rapidly pumping, tightening his grip and rutting against his balls at the base of his shaft.

His vision begins to blur as he nears orgasm, one final jerk of his wrist finally pushing him over the edge. Shockwaves burn up his entire body as he releases himself into the swirling water beneath.  
  
His hips continue to thrust as he rides through his orgasm. One final, sweet moan escaping his lips as he presses a cheek to the tiled wall  
“Uuh-mm-my- **Marinette**!!”


End file.
